


Butler and Master: Damask Honeymoon

by Mermaid886



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Caring Sebastian, F/M, Female Ciel Phantomhive, Hauntings, Horror, Human Sebastian Michaelis, Jealous Sebastian, Loss of Virginity, Loving Sebastian, Marriage, Monsters, Possessive Sebastian, Romance, Supernatural attacks, chilling, family life, sex in a carriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid886/pseuds/Mermaid886
Summary: After Ciel's revenge is complete, Ciel gives in to Sebastian and to her shock, instead of consuming her, Sebastian decides to marry her. The couple honeymoon in a distant castle where they discover they are anything but alone...(My entry for Darker Oneshots, Halloween 2020!)
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Darker Oneshots 2020





	Butler and Master: Damask Honeymoon

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! This short story is for Darker Oneshots: Halloween 2020, please see the author’s list below to read more fics from this event!   
—————————————————————

“I trust that you’ve chosen wisely, Sebastian.” Ciel Phantomhive huffed while her carriage clattered along the rocky road. “This journey has been exhausting. Are we nearly there?” 

Sitting across from her, Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel’s talented and handsome butler, flashed her a sly grin of amusement at the scowl on her fair face.

“It won’t be long now, young master.” Sebastian said reassuringly.

“Just waiting for it, aren’t you?” Ciel asked in an irritated tone, raising an eyebrow at Sebastian.

“I’ve waited this long…...a few more hours are of little consequence.” Sebastian smirked.

Ciel huffed and looked out the window at the dismal twilight that was nearly shrouded in mist.

The bluenette was shocked by how quickly her situation had recently changed.

Sebastian had stood loyally by Ciel’s side for more than five years.

Ciel was sixteen when she and Sebastian had met on that one, eventful night.

Sebastian had rescued Ciel from a living nightmare.

Sebastian had pried Ciel from the hands of her abusers and he personally saw to their destruction.

Sebastian helped Ciel rebuild her childhood home, the home that her enemies had burned to the ground.

Sebastian had even persuaded Queen Victoria herself to allow Ciel to assume her birthright and become England’s first female Earl. 

Sebastian was Ciel’s best ally and her most useful weapon.

Sebastian’s help was how Ciel had managed to keep up with all of the duties and obligations that came with her prestigious title.

But during the past five years, Ciel had also been pursuing a personal desire, to hunt and eliminate all those who had assisted or supported the murder of her parents.

And Sebastian’s crucial part in that task, that was what Ciel was interested in above all else.

Now, just a couple months before her twenty-second birthday, everything in Ciel’s life was suddenly different.

Sebastian had kept his word and fulfilled his promise to help Ciel achieve her goal.

Ciel’s revenge had been completed.

So, then, Ciel was in the process of paying Sebastian the fee they had settled on.

Sebastian was an interesting man…...

Originally, Sebastian had bargained for Ciel’s life, but during the course of their time together, it was a price he truly regretted setting.

When Sebastian discovered that Ciel was female, he edited the agreement between them and asked for something else entirely.

Ciel agreed to the new terms of their arrangement.

Instead of her life, Ciel had given Sebastian her hand in marriage.

The wedding ceremony had been performed earlier in the day and as soon as the license was filed, Sebastian had whisked Ciel off in the carriage.

Sebastian would consider Ciel’s payment to him complete when they consummated their vows and that was what the pair was en route to do.

Sebastian and Ciel were on their honeymoon.

Ciel thought it was a silly idea.

They should have just returned home.

Who took leisure trips in October?

The weather was chilly, the days were getting shorter…...

Ciel thought Sebastian was being foolish, if he wanted a vacation, then he should have planned one in the spring.

Sebastian, however, couldn’t wait that long to have some time completely alone with his new bride.

At Phantomhive manor, annoyingly enough, there was always someone around.

Finny, the bungling gardener.

Mey-Rin, the clumsy maid.

Tanaka, the former butler, now elderly.

Baldroy, the thoughtless cook…….

And without a doubt, Sebastian knew that there would be an unexpected guest or two that managed to show up.

Someone always needed something and Sebastian found himself constantly being pulled away from Ciel.

No, Sebastian Michaelis was not interested in spending his wedding night with Ciel while they were being interrupted at every hour.

Ciel belonged to Sebastian, there was no refuting that now.

No more hiding…..

It was a plain fact for all the world to see and know.

All that was left was for the pair to validate their nuptials and for that, Sebastian was aching with anticipation……..

To do that, Sebastian wanted privacy.

“Why won’t you tell me where we’re going?” Ciel asked.

Sebastian heard the suspicion in Ciel’s voice.

“I wanted it to be a surprise, bocchan~. You’ll see soon enough.” Sebastian replied, his voice a low purr.

“I don’t care for surprises.” Ciel mumbled as she glanced out the carriage window again, unable to see much of anything.

It almost felt like they were traveling up a hill…...

Finally, some time later, the carriage rolled to a stop.

Sebastian’s eyes sparked with excitement and he dutifully stepped out first, carefully helping Ciel down after him.

Ciel looked around, keeping a tight grasp on her cane as she furrowed her brow at her new surroundings.

It seemed that the carriage had been traveling up a hill after all.

Sebastian and Ciel were standing atop a craggy cliff, in front of a small but detailed, old, stone building.

Ciel could tell it had been many centuries since the building’s construction, but that didn’t detract from its grandeur as it towered over her, as if it was forebodingly guarding the ocean under the cliff below.

“A castle?” Ciel blinked, keeping her scowl.

“That’s right.” Sebastian beamed.

“You rented a castle, Sebastian?” Ciel asked in an irritated voice.

“I thought it would be an excellent way for us to have some privacy, bocchan~.” Sebastian smirked.

Ciel scowled over at Sebastian, but Sebastian just smiled back.

Ciel did not particularly enjoy trips at all.

There was nowhere that Sebastian could have chosen for them to go that would have pleased her.

So then…...at least Sebastian could make sure that their destination was romantic, whether Ciel liked it at first or not.

—————————————————————

Ciel and Sebastian were welcomed into the drafty castle by its’ two staff members, a butler and a maid.

Sebastian had previously arranged with the owner of the castle to have someone on site during waking hours to cook meals and tend the rooms.

Sebastian was not interested in performing his usual butler duties while he was on his own honeymoon.

The castle staff was very polite and professional.

The castle maid showed Sebastian and Ciel to their bedroom while the castle butler went to the kitchen and began to prepare dinner.

Ciel shivered in the drafty hallways, frowning to herself.

As they rounded a corner at the top of the stairs, Ciel couldn’t help but flinch as an icy, prickly sensation crept its way up the back of her neck.

Sebastian was chatting with the maid about the history of the property, clearly charmed by its old world appeal, but Ciel was not so sure……..

While the trio walked down a long, stone corridor, Ciel could have promised that she heard someone whisper something right in her ear and she whirled around suddenly.

Sebastian saw Ciel flinch and he and the maid both stopped walking and looked at the bluenette in concern.

“My lady?” Sebastian asked. “What’s the matter?”

Ciel narrowed her sapphire eyes and scanned the dark hallway.

There was nothing there.

Ciel thought she must have imagined it.

But still……..

Ciel had felt breath hit her ear as if someone had been right beside her…...

“.....Nothing.” Ciel said hesitantly, turning back around. 

Sebastian blinked at Ciel and then the trio resumed their path.

“Hello~....”

Scowling in frustration, Ciel glanced back behind her shoulder one more time.

Ciel grit her teeth.

That same, icy, prickly sensation shot up Ciel’s spine, raising the hairs on the back of her neck and she shivered violently.

There was nothing in the hallway, or at least, nothing that she could see, but this time, Ciel was certain……..

She had not imagined anything.

—————————————————————

Once the couple were settled in their new bedroom, the maid left to help the butler with the dinner preparations.

Sebastian unpacked their bags while Ciel sat silently on the jacquard-covered bed.

Soon afterwards, their meal was ready and Sebastian and Ciel shared their first formal dinner as husband and wife.

Once they were finished eating and the dishes had been cleared away, Sebastian and Ciel were in the middle of a casual chat when the castle butler and the castle maid suddenly appeared in the dining room doorway.

“Will you be needing anything else, then, Mr. and Mrs. Michaelis?” The castle butler asked.

Sebastian smirked when he heard Ciel addressed as his wife.

“No, I don’t believe so, thank you. Are you two off to bed?” Sebastian asked.

“Oh, we never spend the night here-“ The castle maid started to say, but the castle butler elbowed her sharply in the ribs and she quickly stopped talking.

Sebastian and Ciel both took notice.

Sebastian saw it as a sign of proper manners.

But from what Ciel had experienced in the hallway when they had arrived, the bluenette grew nervous at the castle staff’s actions……

“It’s close to nine.” The castle butler smiled. “We had strict instructions to give you two privacy, so we’ll be on our way.” 

The castle butler and castle maid left after Sebastian and Ciel bid them goodbye.

“Well, my sweet kitten~.” Sebastian purred at Ciel once he heard the castle door open and close. “It’s just you and me, now~.”

“Is it really though?” Ciel scoffed.

“What are you talking about?” Sebastian frowned.

Sebastian wondered if Ciel was jealous because he had spoken with the maid…….

“Sebastian, I don’t want to stay here…...I don’t feel comfortable in this place. You’re going to laugh, but I think it’s haunted.” Ciel admitted quietly.

“Bocchan…….” Sebastian said, looking at Ciel as if he were disappointed in her.

“I heard someone whispering to me in the hallway and I’m not mad!” Ciel exclaimed. “You saw that a moment ago, that odd exchange between those two. What was that about?! There’s something about this place that I don’t like.” 

“You don’t like anything, kitten.” Sebastian chuckled.

“That’s not true, I like white roses….and sweets…..and fine clothing.” Ciel pouted.

“You only like the white roses that I grow, not the ones Finny grows.” Sebastian corrected.

“Well, if Finny wouldn’t stain the blossoms with dirt when he tends the garden, perhaps I would like those as well.” Ciel sniffed haughtily.

“Kitten…..” Sebastian chided quietly.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, her blue eyes wide, pleading with him silently in the warm glow of the fire that burned in the large hearth at the front of the stone dining room.

Sebastian tried not to become mesmerized by Ciel’s stare, forcing fantasies of pouncing on her there at the table from his mind…….

Sebastian’s voice was low and soothing as he spoke, “I’ve spent years trying to please you, bocchan~. I make the best treats, I care for you when you’re ill, I’ve put myself in danger again and again just to see you live for another moment. You have my word, my lady~, no harm will come to you in my bed.” 

Oh dear…...

Ciel sighed defeatedly.

So, Sebastian thought that she was just nervous…….

Sebastian didn’t take Ciel’s claim seriously.

Ciel closed her eyes and felt Sebastian place a hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

“Sebastian….” Ciel said quietly.

“Yes, bocchan?” Sebastian asked.

Something was off, his voice sounded so very far away.

Ciel opened her eyes and saw that Sebastian had risen from his chair to stoke the fire in the large hearth, which was all the way at the front of the room.

The air around Ciel was warm but she couldn’t fight off a violent shiver that suddenly pulled at the edges of her soul, sending feelings of dread echoing through her body. 

Someone had touched her shoulder, Ciel was certain.

Someone, or at least……………..something.

—————————————————————-

Ciel was right.

Sebastian thought that Ciel was nervous about the prospect of sharing his bed.

To assuage the bluenette, Sebastian carried Ciel in his arms, bridal style, from the dining room all the way up to their bedroom.

Ciel clutched onto Sebastian and he purred to her comfortingly while he took them to the bathroom and started to run some warm water into the tub.

“Perhaps a bath, kitten? That always seems to relax you.” Sebastian cooed while he undressed Ciel.

It was different, this time.

Sebastian had dressed and undressed Ciel for years but now it suddenly felt so strange, so foreign…..

Perhaps because Sebastian knew that now Ciel was his wife, and Ciel knew that Sebastian was her…..husband...now.

The thought pleased Sebastian and his lips curled into an arrogant smirk as Ciel stood in front of him, completely nude.

“Aren’t you anxious to get straight to business?” Ciel scowled, trying to cross her arms over her modest breasts.

Sebastian let out a low chuckle and he gazed up at Ciel intently, his tapered eyes burning bright as he answered, “There’s no business tonight, my lady. Tonight is just about pleasure.”

Ciel’s pale cheeks turned a bright shade of red as Sebastian picked her up and gently sat her into the warm water.

“Where are you going?!” Ciel called as Sebastian stood to leave the room.

“I’m just going to fetch you a towel while you soak.” Sebastian replied, turning around to glance at Ciel in quiet admiration. “I don’t want you to catch a cold. I’ll be right back, kitten~.”

Ciel frowned as Sebastian left the room.

That familiar, icy, prickly feeling crept up Ciel’s neck once more and she found her teeth chattering from cold while she sat in the warm bath.

Ciel started to breathe heavy and she didn’t understand why.

Ciel wished that Sebastian hadn’t left…..

Really, it was quite unfortunate that Ciel couldn’t do without a towel…….

—————————————————————-

Ciel sat in the tub and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

The water grew tepid and the bluenette scowled when her skin started to prune.

What was Sebastian doing?

Where was he?!?

The castle wasn’t that big, how long did it take to find a towel?!

Ciel shifted around anxiously in the water and she opened her mouth to call out when the bathroom door suddenly opened.

“Sebastian!” Ciel exclaimed.

Sebastian entered the bathroom.

Ciel was shocked and annoyed to see that there was no towel in his hands.

Strangely enough, Sebastian stared down at his feet and just stood in the doorway for a moment that lasted too long.

Sebastian’s feathery, raven-black hair shielded his face from Ciel’s view as that icy feeling crept up her neck again.

“......Are you alright?” Ciel asked warily, after yet another long moment passed and Sebastian still didn’t move.

Keeping his head down, Sebastian stayed perfectly still and moved only one of his long, slender arms to reach out and close the door.

Ciel blinked and waited on a response.

“Sebastian……..?” Ciel asked as Sebastian started to step towards her.

Ciel was becoming increasingly uneasy.

That icy feeling in the back of Ciel’s neck refused to go away…...

Sebastian’s walk wasn’t right, it was….twitchy...in an unsettling sort of way, and he refused to speak to Ciel, keeping his head down.

“Sebastian….” Ciel murmured as Sebastian drew closer to her.

The eerie, unnatural way that Sebastian’s spider-like arms swung clumsily around his torso frightened the bluenette.

“S-Sebastian?” Ciel asked.

Sebastian stopped in his tracks.

Ciel noticed that Sebastian’s feet were turned towards each other in an awkward, strange stance.

Still, Sebastian refused to show his face…..

Still, Sebastian refused to answer Ciel…...

Ciel was already very uncomfortable but as Sebastian slumped down beside her like a badly directed puppet, she became afraid.

“Sebastian?!?” Ciel asked.

Was it Sebastian, though?

“Sebastian” reached out a gloved hand and gruffly captured Ciel’s, stretching her thin, pale arm towards him.

Ciel furrowed her brow in horror as “Sebastian” hovered his hidden face over her forearm, his black hair so uncharacteristically rough, like strands of tweed.

Through the curtain of Sebastian’s black hair, Ciel still couldn’t see………

“.....Show me your face.” Ciel timidly requested.

It may have been the meekest order that the bluenette had ever given her butler.

And for once, Ciel’s order was ignored.

“Sebastian” moved his face closer and once he was within reach of Ciel’s pale skin, the bluenette shrieked in pain as something cut deep into her soft flesh.

“AAAAAAGGGHHH! SEBASTIAN!!!” Ciel screamed, writhing in the water.

A horrible crunching sound came as whatever it was attacked Ciel, attempting to consume her.

Ciel’s blue eyes went wide with fear and pain.

That pain……

That pain was unlike Ciel had ever felt before, it seemed to transcend flesh and blood and rip directly through her heart and into her very being….

—————————————————————-

“Bocchan?” Sebastian blinked as he walked down the long hallway, clutching the towel that he had found.

Sebastian had just heard Ciel’s voice call to him softly.

Although, Sebastian felt like he had been hearing Ciel’s voice since he left the bathroom…..

Every time that Sebastian felt like he was getting closer to finding Ciel, her voice seemed to come from another corner of the castle……

What was Ciel doing out of the tub?

Sebastian scowled.

Ciel had no towel.

Sebastian did not believe it was safe for someone with Ciel’s frail immune system to be running around wet and naked in the cold.

Sebastian heard a soft whisper that sounded like Ciel and he turned around quickly, blinking in the torch light.

Just in front of Sebastian, down the hallway, he caught a glimpse of Ciel walking into one of the empty bedrooms.

Sebastian smirked.

Ah, Ciel had gotten over her qualms.

She wanted to play cat and mouse……

With a purr, Sebastian stalked after Ciel and slowly approached the bedroom.

“Kitten? It’s awfully naughty of you to go sneaking about like this.” Sebastian chuckled as he entered the bedroom. “I simply can’t have a wife that misbehaves so badly. In fact, I think I’ll have to punish you for it, kit-“

Sebastian hadn't quite finished his speech when his gaze fell over the bed.

“KITTEN!” Sebastian screamed.

There on the bed, lay Ciel, staring up at Sebastian with lifeless, sapphire eyes.

“Kitten, what happened?!? Kitten?!?” Sebastian gasped as he rushed forward and pulled Ciel’s cold body into his arms.

The jarring way that Ciel’s head flopped onto Sebastian’s lap made him wince.

Sebastian quickly surmised that Ciel’s neck was…...broken.

But Sebastian didn’t understand…..

He hadn’t heard a noise….

She hadn’t fallen……

What……

How…….

Mine~.......

Sebastian suddenly heard a whisper from a disembodied voice that was so distinct it seemed to speak to him in his mind instead of his ear.

The noise was subtle but the message was menacing and sure.

Mine now~........

Sebastian leapt from the bed and looked around, when he glanced behind him, his eyes narrowed when he saw that Ciel’s body had vanished.

Sebastian grit his teeth.

An illusion….it was all an illusion……

It had to be.

“You’re wrong.” Sebastian growled defiantly into the darkness. 

Sebastian raced from the room and down the hallway, back towards the bedroom that he and Ciel had been sharing.

“No one touches my master.” Sebastian vowed, narrowing his eyes while he ran. “No one but me~.”

—————————————————————

“SEBASTIAN! SEBASTIAN! SEBASTIAN! SEBASTIAN!” Ciel screeched.

Sebastian’s heart pounded in his chest when he heard Ciel’s desperate cries as he drew closer to the bathroom.

It had been Sebastian’s plan for Ciel to scream his name that night, but not in abject terror…….

Sebastian threw open the bathroom door and Ciel’s attacker wafted away like an ominous fog.

Ciel clutched her wounded arm and she looked at Sebastian with wide eyes.

“Kitten!” Sebastian exclaimed.

“Sebastian!” Ciel cried.

Sebastian rushed over to Ciel and hurriedly ripped her from the bathtub.

Ciel whimpered, expecting pain as her injured arm brushed against Sebastian’s chest.

But there was no pain at all…...

“What’s wrong, kitten? Did it hurt you?!?” Sebastian asked, looking over Ciel very carefully.

“You….he…..it…..bit me…” Ciel stammered.

The bluenette unclamped her hand from her wounded arm, thinking it was strange that it wasn’t bleeding and to her surprise….

There was no wound.

Not even a scratch.

Ciel scowled at her arm but Sebastian began to hurriedly dress her.

“Sebastian, I’m frightened. I don’t like it here!” Ciel exclaimed, close to collapsing.

Ciel had been trapped before in a dark, unfamiliar place while she was taunted and tortured…….

That was something that Ciel had hoped she would never experience again in her lifetime.

But, just like before, Sebastian had come to her aid.

“I know, kitten. I’m sorry, I should have listened to you earlier….the owner didn’t tell me this castle had a…...resident.” Sebastian said as he quickly picked Ciel up and raced down the stairs with her.

Somewhere in the darkness, Ciel heard a noise like a growl and she whimpered and clutched onto Sebastian, depending on him to protect her.

“.....A resident?” Ciel asked once she and Sebastian made it out of the castle and safely into the carriage.

“A spirit, a monster, whatever you want to call it.” Sebastian shrugged.

Sebastian hurriedly removed his tailcoat and pulled it around him and Ciel so they could use it as a makeshift blanket.

“........Like a ghost?” Ciel asked, cuddling against Sebastian’s chest while he placed her on his lap.

“Yes and no. I think this one liked you……..It wanted to take you away from me.” Sebastian chuckled at the very idea.

“It tried to eat me.” Ciel frowned.

“I’m not surprised, kitten.” Sebastian purred. “You do look quite delicious~.”

Ciel blushed in Sebastian’s lap and Sebastian’s gaze settled onto her nipples as they hardened in the cold through her thin dress shirt.

“Did I mention we’re trapped here until morning?” Sebastian chuckled. 

“Freezing to death still seems more appealing than going back in there.” Ciel retorted.

Sebastian smirked.

It wasn’t cold enough for them to freeze to death.

But……

“I know how we may warm each other, bocchan~.” Sebastian purred.

Ciel glanced up at Sebastian and her dark eyelashes batted against her cheek as she asked, feigning ignorance, “Oh?”

—————————————————————-

The autumn night was long and Sebastian hoped that whatever had the gall to try to separate him from Ciel was watching as he spent the hours making love to his bluenette.

Sebastian was determined to show that….thing….just who Ciel did belong to……

Sebastian had started out slow and layered on his attentions as Ciel became more ready, more vulnerable…..

At first it was just a simple touch, a nuzzle, a gentle kiss…….

When Ciel’s lips met Sebastian’s on their own, then Sebastian had gradually caressed his bride with gentle, roaming hands until he felt her body relax into his………….

Ciel’s clean clothes were stripped away and a very short while later, Sebastian found himself nude as well.

Sebastian had laced his fingers with Ciel’s as he sank into her and at last, they were truly bound to one another as husband and wife.

Sebastian lapped at Ciel’s collarbone, trying to slow his breathing while they coupled.

It had been a long time since Sebastian had been with someone so…….delectably inexperienced.

While Sebastian tried to resist the urge to rut into Ciel until she fainted, the bluenette was captivated by the new sensations that Sebastian suddenly brought to her, and Ciel clutched onto him even in that moment.

Ciel was glad that she could experience it all with Sebastian.

Though Ciel tried to act as if it all had been a great inconvenience to her, truthfully, Ciel would have accepted no one but Sebastian as her husband and her lover.

Sebastian was the only person that Ciel would allow to see her in such a state, her cheeks pink, her eyelids heavy, her bluenette hair tousled in the most shameful way.

“OOOOHHHH! SEBASSTTIIANNN!”

Even though it was muffled through the thick glass of the carriage window, Ciel’s cry of bliss could be heard for quite some distance.

“I’m going to….nngh...breed you…..bocchan~.” Sebastian’s low voice was dangerously husky as he held Ciel’s hips in his hands, pounding into her on the carriage seat. “Tell me…..would you like that?.....Surely after everything I’ve done for you, you wouldn’t mind bearing children for me, would you?”

Ciel mewled and her eyes widened as Sebastian bent down to nibble at her exposed throat while he pushed his hips down onto hers, trying to sheath himself as deeply inside of her as possible.

“Want to see you swell~....” Sebastian purred. 

“S...Sebastian!” Ciel gasped as he released her hips and cupped her breasts.

“What do you say, my lady~?” Sebastian asked, growling as Ciel instinctively rocked against him when he stopped moving for a moment.

Ciel felt her core flare with heat as Sebastian’s tapered eyes glowered down at her through his silky, black hair while the soft moonlight that streamed in through the carriage window highlighted the sculpted muscles on his pale body.

Ciel couldn’t argue that Sebastian was…….

Sebastian moved down to tease Ciel’s nipple with his tongue for a second before he looked up at her and asked, “My lady, will you carry my kittens~?”

Ciel gasped raggedly as Sebastian popped the hardened peak into his mouth…....

Once the darkest part of the night passed, Ciel collapsed onto Sebastian’s chest and he cuddled her close, using their shed clothing to construct a small bed on the sumptuous carriage seat.

“Mine~.” Sebastian purred, nuzzling Ciel while she panted for breath.

“Sebastian…..” Ciel breathed.

Ciel laid her ear against Sebastian’s chest and allowed exhaustion to overcome her as she drifted off to sleep.

————————————————————-

Sebastian let himself doze, but as the morning sun slowly rose in the sky, he nudged Ciel awake and saw that they were properly dressed before the carriage containing the castle’s servants returned.

Ciel looked at Sebastian and Sebastian quickly replied, “Don’t worry yourself, my lady. I’ll handle this.”

The castle maid and castle butler were walking towards their workplace when they frowned as Sebastian stepped out of the carriage.

“Pardon me…” Sebastian called as he walked towards them.

“Oh dear….” The maid whispered to the butler.

“Is something wrong, sir?” The butler asked, ignoring the maid’s lament.

“Might I trouble you to send for our driver? My wife and I are ready to leave, and we’d like a refund if you don’t mind.” Sebastian said in a polite but stern tone.

“You weren’t able to make it through the night, were you? Poor dears.” The maid frowned.

The butler elbowed the maid in the ribs again while he pulled some money out of his pocket and began to count out Sebastian’s refund.

“Be quiet, Ingrid. You know our employer doesn’t like us to talk…...” The castle butler whispered to the woman beside him.

“But the couples never make it through the night!” Ingrid hissed.

“That’s not our fault.” The castle butler murmured while he handed Sebastian his refund. 

Sebastian blinked in disbelief as he reached out and took his money back.

Sebastian wondered if the castle maid and castle butler were aware that he could hear them?

“There you are, sir. Sorry for the inconvenience. We’ll send for your driver straight away.” The castle butler nodded at Sebastian with a cheery smile.

Sebastian frowned while he watched the maid and butler resume their trudge towards the creepy castle.

As someone who had helped run a global company for years, Sebastian felt like the property’s customer service was lacking and it irritated him.

The castle’s resident had been rude enough to bite Sebastian’s darling Ciel, after all……..

“You really should update your advertisements.” Sebastian called out to the castle butler and the castle maid. “They’re all quite misleading.”

Ahead of Sebastian, the castle butler and castle maid froze.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes as they both slowly turned around.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Michaelis.” The castle butler said with a grim expression. “But those advertisements are written the way he wants them written.”

Sebastian felt a creeping chill ripple across his back as the castle butler and maid turned around without another word.

A short while later, the driver arrived and Sebastian and Ciel were on their way.

“The next time, I’m choosing the destination.” Ciel scowled while Sebastian covered her face and neck in kisses while she sat on his lap.

Sebastian chuckled and let out a low purr as he whispered in her ear, “Whatever you wish, my sweet kitten~.”

—————————————————————

Three years and nine months later, Sebastian and Ciel sat across from each other on another long carriage ride, exchanging glances at intervals.

On her lap, Ciel held a small toddler, an adorable little boy with black hair and vivid, sapphire eyes.

“Are we going to get to the beach soon, daddy?” The little boy asked Sebastian.

“We should be there in no time at all, son.” Sebastian replied with a proud purr. “Haven’t your mother and I promised you we’d spend the entire afternoon there for your birthday?” 

“Yes!” The little boy said excitedly.

As they rode out to the coast, Ciel looked out the window and noticed that they were driving past the same castle that she and Sebastian had spent that horrifying night in a few years earlier, the night their son was conceived……

Involuntarily, Ciel shook while a violent, icy chill whipped through her body.

In her arms, Ciel’s son felt the rough motion and he blinked up at Ciel innocently, “Mother, are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Castel.” Ciel smiled down at her little boy. “Look, we’re almost there. See the sand?”

Once the carriage pulled up to the shoreline, Sebastian stepped out before he helped his wife and son disembark and then their day on the beach began.

Sebastian enjoyed himself, watching Castel react to everything with a child’s wonder and awe.

Ciel sat back in a portable chair and watched her husband and son play in the sand.

Castel had a great birthday but Ciel was relieved when it was time to go.

Surely it was just Ciel’s imagination, but as that ominous castle loomed over them in the distance, she was unable to shake the feeling that from one of those old windows…….

The castle’s resident was watching her again.

————————————————————

I am so happy to have taken part in this event, along with all of these other talented authors: Alastair, ArgentNoelle, AsgardianHobbit98, Babyvfan, Bewdofchaos, Brenna76, Caldera Valhallis, Count Morningstar, CrimsonRaine87, DancesWithSeatbelts, DemonOfTheFridge, DemonShippingQueen, Desna, Drawingdownthemoon, Elleurs, Ferith12, FreyjaBee, HisagiKirigakure, HoshisamaValmor, Iceburg-sanCPX, Jadeile, Kakashi97, Kamil the Awesome, Karkatsbabe, Kittyface27, KurohimeHaruko, Max333, Nazaki-Sama, NekoPantera, Nissa Fox, PhantomGypsy13, Phoenixreal, Potashiamu, RayeMoon, Rhearenee, Sailor Silver Ladybug, SensiblyTainted, Serena. Jones .585, SereneCalamity, SesshomaruFreak, Seth's Kiss, Shnuggletea, Sigan, Silirt, Silverstar, Spunky0ne, Tartarun, TheBadIdeaBears, The Token, TsukikoUchu, WhatIDesireEternally, Wrath of Vajra, Xache, Yatsu Narurasuke, Yemi Hikari! Please kindly check out their Halloween oneshot (when they come out, because we're posting during the entirety of October) and their other fics if they suit your tastes, and please heed their Warnings too, thank you.

Also, thank you so much to Seth's Kiss and NekoPantera, who co-hosted this challenge and allowed me to participate! 

Happy Halloween!


End file.
